Dreaming of you
by Feathers of the wind
Summary: Yes, another Poem by me...^-^ Well, this one is 3 years later, and well.. it's a song fic! I like this one...enjoy!


New Page 1

**~A/N: ** Hello everyone! This is a song fic, and... well my first one at that, so please don't flame me! Please R&R!!  
This is actually a 'happy' ending one.... ~ Feathers of the Wind ~ Oh, btw, this song is owned by Selena... I love this song...

~~******************~~

Dreaming of you

Hitomi was sitting by her window staring at the sky, as she had done every night for the past 3 years. Sighing, she just continued to stare at the sky, as if searching for something.... or rather, some_one_. After returning from Gaea, she had never slept peacefully at night. She told everyone she held dear about Gaea, but they all thought the same-- she was crazy. In the end, it left her alone, with no one but her thoughts, and memories. 

She stopped looking at the sky, and instead out onto the city below. Most of the lights we out, families sleeping peacefully. That's when she just started to weep silently. 
    
    _Late at night when all the world is sleeping
    I stay up and think of you
    And I wish on a star that somewhere you are
    Thinking of me too_
    
    Van Fanel, King of Fanelia, was also staring out into the night sky, but could actually see the Mystic Moon. He was
    sprawled out onto the grass, just lying there. If someone hadn't taken the time to see he was breathing or not, they
    could easily mistaken him for being dead. 
    
    "Hitomi," were now the only words he spoke. 
    __Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight
    Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight
    And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be
    Than here in my room dreaming about you and me.
    
    "Hitomi...." Hitomi could hear Van's voice. "Oh Van! I want to to be with you! I love you... didn't you feel the same?"
    Hitomi thought sadly in her mind. She had always thought he'd felt the same, but now she was doubting it... they hadn't
    communicated in 2 years. Thinking about Gaea was just too painful for Hitomi, for all her memories were of a
    white dragon with angel wings. __
    
    _Wonder if you ever see me
    And I wonder if you know I'm there
    If you looked in my eyes
    Would you see what's inside
    Would you even care?_
    
    Even from a world away, Van could feel Hitomi's sadness and anguish. "She thinks I don't love her..." Van sadly thought.
    "But that's not true. Hitomi, I DO want you here... with me. I love you Hitomi!"
    __I just wanna hold you close
    But so far all I have a dreams of you
    So I wait for the day
    And the courage to say how much I love you
    Yes I do!
    
    _I'll be dreaming of you tonight
    Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight
    And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be
    Than here in my room dreaming about you and me.
    _
    __Corazón
    I can't stop dreaming of you
    No puedo dejar de pensar en ti
    I can't stop dreaming
    Cómo te necesito
    I can't stop dreaming of you
    Mi amor, cómo te extraño
    
    "Hitomi, I love you." Hitomi gasped. She actually heard with her own ears that Van loved her. "Van I love you too!" Hitomi
    whispered, on the verge of tears. "I wish I could be with you. Earth has nothing to offer me...I could never be happy here.
    I want to be on Gaea!" Hitomi focused as hard as she could, trying to reach her love.
    _Late at night when all the world is sleeping
    I stay up and think of you
    And I still can't believe
    That you came up to me and said "I love you"
    I love you too!_
    
    Van finally felt it. He could feel her presence with him. "Hitomi!" Van cried. "I want to see you again!" Seconds later, the familiar
    column of light appeared.
    _Now I'm dreaming with you tonight
    Till tomorrow and for all of my life
    And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be
    Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly._
    
    At the same time, Hitomi was thinking the same thought. "Van, I want to be with you forever... I love you." And the column of light
    came, and whisked her away to where she knew she could be happy. She looked upon Earth one last time with a smile. _
    "I'm finally going home."_
    __Dreaming of you tonight
    Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight
    And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be
    Than here in my room
    I'll be dreaming of you tonight
    Endlessly
    And I'll be holding you tight
    Dreaming...with you...tonight!
    
    Hitomi descended into Van's waiting arms. No words were spoken, as none could describe what each was feeling. They just
    smiled, and that was everything that needed to be said. Then they finally did what they knew should've been done three years ago.
    They kissed by the light of the mystic moon.
    
    **~A/N....** What did you think? I think I might've had a bit too much spoken dialogue... but for a first timer, I think
    it wasn't too bad! =) R&R!!!!!!


End file.
